Baltashazarr
by CJ2.O
Summary: Short one-shot about the back story of my warlock. Contains language towards the end. I don't know what to put for the genres.


My name is Baltashazarr. I have always been drawn to dark things, why? I don't know…

I'm sure everything my parents did was for a reason, like when my father almost impaled me with his claymore when I lost a fist fight with the gnome that made fun of me for my foreboding personality. Or when my mom burnt my hand every time I didn't cook dinner right. I had heard a few people say they cut themselves to help escape the hell that was reality, the same people that always had some demon following them… One day, when I was nine, I decided to talk to one of them.

"U-um, M-mi-mister?" I had asked

He seemed shocked that one so young would willingly talk to him, "Huh?"

"What are you, I mean I know you're a gnome but wha-"

"Do your parents know you're talking to me?" he asked in a rather cautious tone.

"U-um n-no, but they do-don't care what I do as long as I don't lose fights or burn di-dinner."

He looked at me, and in retrospect I guess it was with an understanding gaze. "Well, I am a warlock"

"What does that mean?"

He thought about it for a moment, "You know what a mage is, right?"

"They are people that bend reality to cast spells, right?"

"Sort of, well warlocks are a kind of mages but instead of arcane magic we use a sort of magic called fell energy. Fell energy is emitted by a place called The Nether."

The imp that was by his side said something in a very high and very annoying noise but I didn't catch what he had said.

"Well I have your soul bound to me so you HAVE to do what I say." After he pulled a glowing pinkish purple stone out of his outer cloak, he turned his attention back to me, "Another thing we use is the souls of the enemies we kill" I watched as he closed both hands over the stone and concentrated, when he lifted his hand, in the place of the pink stone was a green rock that had what seemed like craters in it. Out of the holes poured a green smoke. Something about it seemed sinister, but it also emitted life energy. He put it in his backpack and told me to head home.

The whole time I tried, in my childish manner, to summon my own demon.

When I got home, I did my normal chores and cooked dinner, but I didn't pay attention because I was busy daydreaming about warlocks, fell energy, and demons. I smelt smoke rise from the bear flank Dad had brought home the other day. _Crap…,_ I look at my hands, already grey from the multiple encounters with the stove my mom had built _oh well just one more scar won't end the world. _I took the meat off of the stove and went back to imagining. When my mom walked through the door to our home in Tinker Town, I had a metal rod and was pretending to shoot dark energy at a lamp.

I could tell she smelt the bear meat because she immediately took hold of my hand. Knowing what would happen if I didn't do what she said, I went where she instructed. Just as she turned the stove on I saw her face darken with a fear that she obviously never knew. She dropped my hand and ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen and eventually out into Tinker Town.

By the time I came to my senses the warlock I had met had grabbed my arm and rushed me outside. "Don't question me, just do as I say, quickly," he said. I watched as he was enveloped in the same color aura as the stone. Eventually we were on a horse that had molten lava hooves and several wicked horns protruding from its long face. We went out of Tinker Town into Ironforge, and eventually out the gates, I was taken to a small town, and into an inn. Where he bought us a room and he just sat on the floor all night as I tried to sleep.

When I woke, the warlock was meditating, at least, that's what I guessed, and there was food on the nightstand by the bed, but I didn't feel like eating.

"You ready to start training?" I heard the warlock ask.

"Why?…" is all I could manage. He saved me from the horrors of my home to teach me the ways of dark magic.

He remained silent and looked at me with empathetic eyes. Finally, he said, "Because I know what that's like, but look at it like this, if you don't go back you won't be abused, but _**IF**_ you decide to go back your cooking will be better and you will _**NEVER**_ lose a fight."

I thought about the kid that made fun of who I am and a new found rage encumbers every fiber of my being.

"I'm ready"

I stared at the pile of ash that used to be a boar. Marlot, that warlock, was specialized in the pyrotechnic side of the fell energy, but I felt more drawn to demons and curses. He taught me how to channel my negative feelings into what I'm doing making the spells more powerful than if I didn't think at all. By then he had taught me how to: instill false fear into people, drain their souls into a stone while they are still alive, channel fell energy to cause a fire that is difficult to put out, corrupt people's mind and body, how to trade some of my life essence to magical endurance, harden my skin, to heal my demon by harming myself, and, most powerful of all, how to make a black ball that emitted such pure killing intent it actually harmed people and left a trail of black phantom skulls when thrown. I was only strong enough to summon an imp, but was well on my way to a void walker.

Eventually, Marlot had us move to a place where the animals had more life essence, and were tougher to kill in general. We went to Lock Modan, the Wetlands, and eventually, when I was nineteen, the Searing Gorge, that's when It got interesting.

"I have an old … teammate that has an order from both Stormwind and Ironforge to infiltrate Blackrock Depths and kill the darkiron king and, if need be, the princess that ran away from Ironforge."

"Ok, can you tell me more about the 'team' that we will rendezvous with."

"The one with the order is a gnome warrior that keeps the enemies attention, there is a Night Elf that has a large saber-toothed cat that attacks in melee while he uses his bow to shoot at a distance, and there is a human priest to keep us all alive."

The last one made me cringe. I could get along with the nature freaks just fine, but when a man of religion steps in, it takes all the control I posses to not throw a shadow bolt at him because he refuses to stop trying to _save _me from the darkness, and bring me to the Light.

After killing a few sentries out front of the keep, we get to the entrance to Blackrock Depths. There I see just as Marlot described, a Night Elf hunter, a human priest, and… "_Dad!"_

My thoughts of teamwork went out the window and I summoned my imp I gave a mental order to attack, but, as always it complained, long enough for my father to come up to me and embrace me in his arms.

"We missed you," he whispered barely audible.

"What the hell! You missed me? You HATED me, you would burn me when I burned dinner, you almost impaled me when I got beat up!"

Marlot tore my lying father from me, and said, "I had no idea he was yours, but you should NOT have treated him like that, you know my story, I was trying to stop it before it got as far as mine did."

My father's face turned red with rage, "WHO ARE YOU TO STEAL CHILDREN!"

The emotional battlefield was quieted when the heads were cleared by a light that enveloped our heads. The sensation made me feel nauseas because I could feel it try to purge the darkness that gave me all of my power out of my soul.

"Look right now we need to kill darkiron dwarves, you can kill each other after," a clearly Elvin voice said.

He was right, however much I hated my father I had to help Marlot.

We got settled and started heading into the heart of the keep according to a map that we had we killed, and killed, and killed, and killed, then we came upon a sort of mess hall.

"Ain't no way we will be able to kill all of these guys." the priest said. Just as he said this, a dwarf stumbled up to him and said, "I-I hav-hic-n't see-hic-een you before. You he-here for the booze?" He said

"Um-" I had started to say.

"WELL TOO-hic- BAD Iss all mi-HIC-MINE"

"Well, one things for certain, they have the same taste for parties," my father said. Then we all just kept walking, hoping none of the dwarves are sober enough to notice us. Eventually we got to the throne room of the darkiron king. We fought and killed those on his council. The king had shouted many things from his throne, but I didn't listen. When it was him and the princess, Marlot nodded to me. I smirked and summoned a succubus. I ordered her to seduce the king while I watched the princess come closer to Marlot's summoned incubus. Killing the king was quick and simple. But the princess was difficult.

She refused to detach herself from the seductive demon that my mentor summoned. Eventually we had to bind her soul to a stone and just kill her. The priest was of course against this, but we did it anyway.

My father pulled a grey stone with a blue swirl on it, when he closed his eyes and murmured something everyone else put their hands on the stone, so I decided to do the same.

Everything went black. I was spun around many times by some otherworldly force, by the time I came to I was in front of the three, leaders of Ironforge. Their names had escaped my mind. Marlot took out the stone and murmured a few words. The princess materialized, and I witnessed the reunion of father and daughter, much more heart touching than my reunion with my father.

As soon as we exited the sight of the Three my father took out his sword and ran it through the one man I had come to respect, or love.

"This is for my son, and _this_" he twisted his sword, "is for questioning my parenting."

This is where I am now, my mentor, my father figure, much more than my real father, the man I spent the last ten years with, the man that taught me everything I know, the man I nursed back to health from that spider bite, the man that helped me in my struggle with depression, the man that made life worth living, the one person I loved… gone.

I can feel the fell energy, extremely strong, with my sorrow, hatred, rage, agony. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I take out one of my soul shards and charge my death guard summon with it, so it is immediate. I feel the 'draft' of fell energy caused by charging something with a shard, and make my shadow bolts, all the while cursing him against the elements and placing a bane of doom.

I'm done with my shadow bolts, my death guard throws his axe and almost teleports to my father. I take careful aim and throw the bolts at him I wanted him to feel every last pain that I felt in all of my years.

I am still throwing shadow bolt after shadow bolt, my death guard is gone, annoyed by the inability to kill anymore. I know my father is dead but I am still in the same fury I was, when I attacked, I am destroying his corpse, making sure there is no possibility of resurrection. I can feel him calling to me telling me to stop, but I can't, he was the reason I was still alive, I can't let his murderer live, I can't even let him buried.

I eventually stop, eventually, that seems to be one of my favorite words, it implies that it will come in time, but what else is there to come, my life is now empty. Though I now have nothing to loose, I also have no one to love.

I have no idea where on Azeroth I am, but I just wonder, looking for something to fill this hole in my life, caring not about the war, the horde notice me, take me in, see that I mean no harm, and could easily kill them all, then let me go. Baltashazarr… I've been told that in one of the many religions out there he was a king that imprisoned the chosen people in a city called Babylon, I wander what his meaning in life was.


End file.
